Snails/Gallery/Seasons 1-2
Season one Boast Busters Snips and Snails S01E06.png|Snails and Snips happily running. Snips carrying Spike while running S1E06.png Snips and Snails Outside S01E06.png|There's a new unicorn in town. Snips excited S1E06.png Twilight sad S1E06.png|What? Snails hopping over Spike S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Snails watching in awe beside Twilight and Snips. Twilight and friends disapprove of Trixie's boasting S1E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png|They're amazed. Snips and Snails convinced S1E06.png Snails calls Trixie "most awesome unicorn in Ponyville" S1E06.png Snips "no, in all of Equestria" S1E06.png Trixie not pleased S1E6.png Snails Smiling S01E06.png|Snails admiring Trixie. Snails drooling over hay S1E06.png Snips and Snails admire Trixie S1E06.png Snails wants to hear Trixie's story S1E06.png Trixie telling Snips and Snails to go away S1E06.png Snips and Snails bowing S1E06.png|''Whatever you say, Trixie!'' Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png Spike "how can you fall for her lameness?" S1E06.png Spike "were you guys actually there?" S1E06.png Snails Likes Pudding S01E06.png Spike "not gonna believe a word she says" S1E06.png Snails mentions flea markets S1E06.png|"Why is it they call it a flea market when they don't really sell fleas?" Snips and Snails leaving S1E06.png Snips and Snails Everfree Forest S01E06.png Snips and Snails entering the ursa's cave S1E06.png Snips and Snails in the dark S1E06.png Snails' horn glows S01E06.png|Snails lets his light shine. Snips and Snails wake up the ursa S1E06.png Snips and Snails scared of the ursa minor S1E06.png Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png Snails gallops past Spike S1E06.png Snails Running S01E06.png|He runs fast for a snail. Snips and Snails Running S01E06.png|Snails running for his life with his buddy, Snips. Snips and Snails pounding on Trixie's trailer door S1E06.png Trixie doesn't want to be disturbed S1E06.png Snails "actually, it's a big one" S1E06.png Trixie "what is so important" S1E06.png Trixie running away from the Ursa S01E06.png Snips and Snails running away S1E06.png Snails tells Trixie to defeat the ursa S1E6.png|Encouraging words from Mr. Snails. Trixie "out of your little pony minds" S1E06.png Ursa minor roaring at Trixie, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png Trixie facing the ursa minor S1E06.png Snails "well, that was a dud" S1E06.png Snips derping S1E6.png|''Do I look amused?'' Ursa minor struck by lightning S1E06.png Ursa minor bares its teeth at Trixie S1E06.png Ursa minor even angrier S1E06.png Twilight whats going on S1E6.png Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png Snips and Snails shocked S1E06.png|''Made it up?!'' Twilight feeling shockwave S1E6.png Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Derpy mad at Snips and Snails. Snips and Snails trying to sneak off S1E06.png Twilight "Now about you two." S1E6.png Snips and Snails accept punishment S1E06.png Snips and Snails looking at each other S1E06.png Snips and Snails confused S1E06.png Magic being cast on Spike, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|''Sweet.'' Call of the Cutie Snails mmm cake S1E12.png|Mmm, that cake looks good... Snails chomp S1E12.png|And here I thought only Pinkie could manage bites that large. Snails chewing S1E12.png|A wild Apple Bloom has appeared! Snails huh S1E12.png Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png Snails gulp S1E12.png The Show Stoppers Crowd of ponies watching Snips and Snails S1E18.png Snips and Snails magic act S01E18.png|Snips and Snails. Snails eating carrots S01E18.png|Snails eating carrots, which were supposed to be used for their show. Twist Talent Show S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Snips and Snails with their class entering Canterlot gardens. Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E01.png Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E01.png Sweetie Belle 'it's not chaos' S2E01.png Scootaloo pointing at Sweetie Belle S2E01.png Apple Bloom about to step on their heads S2E01.png Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E01.png Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E01.png CMC about to duke it out S2E01.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|Snails is not amazed. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Fighting Cheerilee's Class6 S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png CMC all smiles S2E01.png CMC all frowns S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png|Snips and Snails laughing at the CMC. Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E01.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E01.png Discord about to break loose S2E01.png The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom showing cutie mark to other students S2E06.png Apple Bloom "You seein' dis?" S2E6.png Apple Bloom looking at the flagpole S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to flick the hoop up S2E06.png Fillies cheering S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Snips blushing S2E06.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Snails & Snips Plates S2E06.png|Snips and Snails always carry spinning plates. Apple Bloom keeping the plates spinning S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom performs a trick with the hoop S2E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png Snails 'I second the motion' S2E08.png|"I second the motion, and might I add that if you looked up the word 'awesome' in the dictionary, there would be a picture of Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash wow S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with this crowd S2E8.png Rainbow Dash contentedly flies away S2E08.png Snips and Snails 'Something special' S2E08.png|"Something special." Rainbow Dash sees ponies cheering S2E08.png Hearts and Hooves Day CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Ponyville Confidential SchoolLettingOutS2E23.png Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png|"''Pssst... over here..." Featherweight celebrating his cutie mark S2E23.png Featherweight shows off his cutie mark S2E23.png Snips and Snails sticked with gum S2E23.png Snips and Snails sticked with gum on their backs S2E23.png Snips and Snails on the newspaper S2E23.png Foals coming to Snips and Snails S2E23.png Snips and Snails bald patches S2E23.png Close-up of Snips' and Snails' flank S2E23.png Snips and Snails are no longer interesting S2E23.png Snips and Snails trying to pull themselves off of bubblegum S2E23.png Snips and Snails sticked together S2E23.png Rarity reading S2E23.png Rarity Laughing S02E23.png Rarity smile S2E23.png Rarity laughing S2E23.png Rarity "ohhing" at newspaper S2E23.png |index}}